Life Uneven
by Arivona
Summary: Hinata is engaged to a man she knows from rumors. Not sure where this arrangement will lead both partners are willing to make it work for the sake of their clans and the good of the village. But no one could foresee of the great dangers this union could lead to.
1. Chapter 1

An engaged girl, that was what she was now. She had no real say in the arrangement, due to her father's instance and desires for the engagement to take place. She was engaged to the Uchiha Itachi, who was considered a genius of his own status. They were to have their first formal meeting take place today over the final agreememts of the engagement.

This arrangement could bring together the two once opposite ended clans into one new clan. However such an event could not only bring a certain amount of peace it could also bring all the other clans against the two. Which would only make the engagement backfire against the two great clans.

The two men had smiliar physical features. Both had black hair color and black eyes. Both were lean and quite tall. Yet the younger of the two held a much more gentler air about him than the older one, that it made the younger man even more handsome and stronger out of the two. He did not look younger than twenty but rather much older and wiser than what was expected of his age. He walked with amazing grace that would be impossible to acheive without it being naturely born into him. It was by selectional breeding that made him so handsome and elegant. And the process was being used again to "ensure" that their children were bred with superior genes. Of course the whole process was bogus, but that never stopped them from forcing their children to it.

"Do you see anything you like?" he asked the young girl standing next to him with a certain undertone of exhaustion from his persistance in trying to please her.  
"Itachisan there is no need for you to buy anything for me. You have already done so much for me." answered Hinata with a sincere smile that most found utterly and undeniably adorable. Itachi was not convinced and so he led the young girl down the market clearly showing the villagers of their close relationship and the man's claim to the young girl much to the surprise of the civillians and ninjas alike. For Itachi was not the type to be interested in people especially those who were women much less a young girl who was practically a princess in the town. She was the heiress of the noble and wealthy Hyuuga clan, who were also opposite of the Uchiha clan bringing much confusion to the people.

In Itachi and Hinata's walk they were stopped by Shisui the best friend of Itachi. Shisui was not suprised by their outing but rather curious of how their time together was doing so he asked, "Hinata, how is Itachi treating you?"  
"Itachisan has been treating me very kindly" Hinata answered to the amusment of the man for it was the opposite of the rumors surrounding Itachi. "May I ask what is amusing you Uchihasan?"  
"Oh, it's nothing merely for the fact that had my father not died early you and I would have been the ones to be wed," answered Shisui much to the suprise of Hinata and Itachi.  
"And pray why are you mentioning such details, Shisui?" asked Itachi.  
"Just thought that I had I known of Hinata's beauty, kindness, and intelligence before I gave my spot as head of clan I most likely would have not given the title up." Declared Shisui bringing suprise to the masses and a rising pink blush to the cheeks of Hinata. Shisui came down to Hinata's ear and whispered, "So if ever Hinata you feel your heart moving in my direction all you need is to say so and I shall move to make it possible." In response Hinata lightly pushed Shisui away, turned away with her hand covering her cheeks, and muttered,  
"Please don't say things you do not mean or plan to follow, Shisuisan." Shisui merely came even closer to Hinata and whispered,  
"And how do you know I'm not serious cause I know I am. I have never felt this way for anyone before you and I don't plan on losing you to anyone not even to Itachi that is unless you fall in love with someone else but I doubt that will happen cause I am going to make sure that you fall in love with me. So don't push me away cause that's going to only make me want you even more and it'll definetly hurt my feelings." At this declaration Hinata could not help but widen her eyes and look back at Itachi for some sort of reaction. Seeing nothing but him fingering his kunias, Hinata stepped away from Shisui and grabbed Itachi's hand whispering,  
"Please can we go back home?" He gently smiled knowing full well Hinata was trying to avoid a conflict between his best friend and himself. Her soft hands had brought calm to his abrupt jealous fire and he nodded his consent to bring her back to the Hyuuga compound. Both, Itachi and Hinata gave their goodbyes and calmly walked away from the scene that would cause a village once united into two.


	2. Chapter 2

Life Uneven Chapter 2

Hello, I hope everyone reading my story is enjoying it! This is my first story that I am publishing and am very excited. I hope that you guys will write some comments, constructive criticisms, and any questions you have. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"Oh. You're early, Hinata. How was the outing with young Uchiha Itachi?" Asked Hiashi when he noticed Hinata slowly entering the compound with a contemplative aura. She looked straight at her father of sixteen years and smiled a strained smile telling him that her heart was uneasy for the days to come. "Was mine and the clan's choice of husband for you wrong? Does he not live up to your expectations of your image of a husband or should I and the clan look for another?" Hiashi questioned gently for his concern of his eldest daughter was great. Hinata merely answered,

"Your pick for my future husband was astonishingly well though out and I could never hope for a better man to be my husband."

"Than tell me, what is it that worries you and your spirit?" Insistently Hiashi questioned.

"During our walk, we encountered Uchiha Shisui, the former head of the Uchiha clan and he mentioned some information that...that I am not quite sure how to say out rightly without worry of what people may and will say." Replied Hinata, who looked downward and ended her sentence with a sigh. His eyes widened at the mention of Uchiha Shisui and the cup, that he was drinking green tea, dropped at her revealing of her thoughts and worries concerning this unknown information. "Father! Are you all right? Let me go get a broom and clean that up for you."

"What is it that he spoke of to you?" Asked Hiashi. Hinata's eyebrows scrunched up and her head tilted to the left, unsure of how to respond to his question. "Hinata, tell me! What is that Uchiha Shisui spoke of to you?"

"He... He told me that he was regretful of giving up his position as head of the Uchiha clan..." Hinata voice trembled as she responded but she kept talking because she knew her father was seriously concerned, "And he mentioned... No... He declared..."

"Declared what, Hinata?" Insisted Hiashi.

"That he had feelings for me!" Cried Hinata and her eyes held tears that spoke of his daughter's truth concerning the matter.

"And what did Itachi do?"

"He couldn't do anything because we were surrounded by the villagers." Hiashi let out a sigh of relief and turned to the sky telling her,

"I see. You have done good concerning Uchiha Itachi. You may go to your room and freshen up for dinner."

"Yes father." She replied demurely. As Hinata left Hiashi thought deeply on the matter and called for a maid to clean up the broken cup.

* * *

Hinata's room was light, warm, and full of splashes of pale blue, yellow, purple, and green. A full lengthened mirror with wood carvings reflected Hinata taking off the silver obi and loosening her navy kimono with her right hand. Her left hand was taking off the elaborate hair pins decorated with dark red lilies and dangling jewels. When she finished taking off the kimono she walked to her closet full of elegant and rich clothing and she went deeper inside and grabbed undergarments and loose training clothes. Turning the light off in her closet she went to her bathroom and turned the water on for a bath. When the tub was full she entered and thought of the day's events. She wasn't quite sure what to make of the situation she was in but she was going to make the best of it with Itachi for both clans and the village. She hoped that Itachi would not force her to quit the ninja force later on or at least she hoped that he would allow her to take a job helping the village someway even though it was not going on missions. Hinata was also not quite sure what to think about Itachi's near lose of his anger and she hoped he was not anger with her refusing gifts from him today so rudely. "I must apologize to him for my rude behavior today and somehow make it up to him." Hinata out rightly said out aloud. Making up her mind she left the warm tub full of lilacs and jasmine flowers, put on her clothes, and left her room to face the clan.


End file.
